


Patience

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times it's the anticipation which is the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this finished page last night, I thought I had lost it and then completely forgot about it. It was meant to be a short 4-5 page piece for daily_deviant months ago but since I'm sure there's no theme that will fit it coming up I'm posting it here.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
